<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom and Dad love me by inukag123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486076">Mom and Dad love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123'>inukag123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Dash has set up a room in the haunted house to look like a surgery gone wrong. He knows Tucker's terrified of doctors, but why would Fenton act so weird?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mom and Dad love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PANIC ATTACK WARNING</p><p>So the setup for this starts like this: </p><p>Tucker was horrified of doctors.<br/>Dash knew this. That’s why when he had to decorate the haunted house again, he specifically made one section look just like a doctor’s office where a person had been dissected. It was brilliant, and horrific! Just bully the loser trio to go to the haunted house, set up hidden cameras, and bingo! Perfect blackmail material for years to come.<br/>Everything was set up, no cameras were noticeable, and the trio would be getting to that room any second. Dash was ready to see Foley freak out<br/>However, it wasn’t Foley who freaked out. It was Fenton.<br/>“No, please! I’m your son!” Danny yelled for no apparent reason, shutting his eyes as soon as he saw the two figures operating on someone.<br/>“It’s just a nightmare, Mom and Dad love you,” Fenton repeated to himself, and Foley actually escorted him out of that room.<br/>“What the fuck. His home life is messed up. He’s even more of a freak than I thought,” Dash whispered, silently deleting the footage.<br/>He wasn’t that mean.</p><p>It was a snippet written by lexiepiper on tumblr for the phantombreadproject, I don't really know what it was for but I was hit by inspiration like a sledgehammer for a fandom I only lurk in. It was pretty fun though, who knows, maybe there'll be more DP stories to come?</p><p>(Also salt and pepper tofu is the best and I'm not even vegetarian don't @ me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Sam had walked through that door she knew it was a setup.</p><p>It was Halloween, of course someone was bound to do something like this, it was just dumb luck to have chosen two incredibly specific fears that preyed on two of her best friends.</p><p>Tucker had gone ghost white, freezing into place with his hand still on the door handle like he was fit to run.</p><p>Danny, however, had half-collapsed, flicking invisible as he did so, a wail so close to ghostly that Sam could swear the objects in the room wobbled. <em>'No, please! I'm your son!'</em></p><p>'Shit,' Sam managed through gritted teeth. Her own surprise was minimal, she herself had no fear of hospitals, but the change of the haunted house setup from the original plans the class had discussed caught her off guard. She could bet there were cameras, even though none could immediately be seen.</p><p>She took a deep breath. 'Tucker, it's going to be ok,' she moved first in the seeming statue's direction. 'Someone's changed the setup from clowns. Remember, it was going to be dumb Dash in that hilarious wig?' She crossed her fingers. 'Danny's run out into the hall,' she said, hoping the cameras caught it. 'We should go and get him.'</p><p>'B-b-b-b-but-' Tucker managed.</p><p>'Yup,' Sam moved further into the room, hoping to feel for the cold spot that would be Danny. 'With that lion costume thing we found in the bottom of the drama box hanging up in the corner?' She looked at the tables that lined one edge of the room. 'Oh look, they've stolen the science benches. Mr Fallucha's gonna be so pissed to see all that red on them.'</p><p>Tucker swallowed hugely. 'R-r-r-r-right,' He pointed shakily. 'Th-that's the sp-spotlights f-from the au-auditorium. Th-th-they're n-not e-even m-m-medical grade.'</p><p>Sam looked up. 'Oh yeah! So add Lancer to the "pissed" pile too.' She put her hands around her mouth, purposefully facing the door. 'Danny, can you hear us? It's alright, I think it's just dumb Dash changing the plans on us.'</p><p>In the ringing silence that followed, Sam thought she could hear a sob.</p><p>Sam took in a deep breath, and let it out. 'Tucker, you meat-eating technophile, why don't you go and look at that laptop over there for a minute? Go find out what they've named the WiFi network to.'</p><p>'W-what?'</p><p>'I'm distracting you, idiot,' she hissed at him.</p><p>'Oh, right,' he managed as her hands landed on his shoulders. As she moved around, she felt the cold spot right at knee height by the door in the corner of the room.</p><p>'I've just seen Danny,' she said, and his shoulders loosened an inch as she frogmarched him across the room. 'You do your thing.' She lowered her voice. 'Find out who's watching, while you're there.'</p><p>'Y-yep, ok,' Tucker squeaked as they passed the larger of the two mannequins-cum-surgeons. 'I-I-I'll bet I can crack that WiFi password too.'</p><p>'Sure, sure,' Sam eyed the grotesque scene again; they really had gone overboard with the blood everywhere. Being a horror-movie buff herself, it was completely unrealistic.</p><p>Tucker did not sit on the sticky-looking office chair, but was already pulling the various cords from the side of the laptop.</p><p>'Ok,' Sam shook her head. She moved to peer over the two surgeons' shoulders. 'R-'</p><p><em>'No!!!'</em> A cold wind brushed straight through her, half-causing her to stumble.</p><p>She shivered. He must have jumped right through her. 'Danny? Is that you?' She called, moving away from the poor mannequin victim. 'It's not real, Danny,' she knew she couldn't say anything too incriminating while cameras were rolling. 'I didn't know you didn't like hopsitals too, Danny. Do you want to get outside?'</p><p>A whimper, a breath on the air. <em>'Please, no, I'm so sorry,'</em></p><p>'I mean, it's freezing in here, isn't it? Did they put on the air conditioner even in October?' Sam was trying to keep her tone even, casual, to the air around her.<br/>
Tucker was already looking better, dealing with something he knew about inside and out. He was methodically typing away on the computer, but was refusing to lift his gaze. 'I know, I feel like an ice cube.' His tone was still flat.</p><p>'Can you hear me, Danny?' Sam called. 'I'm going to make a record of on my phone, so we can rat out the idiot brigade that switched all of this when we'd already bought the supplies.' Her phone went into the air, though it did not record a thing. 'Ready?' She altered her voice to be addressing her phone. 'There's five science desks over there. Can you see them? One,' she pointed with her free hand, 'two, three, four, and  the one over there, is five. Five of them.' She approached, her chest squeezing. 'Look, this one has that sulphuric stain from when we burned it last month, but that totally wasn't us at all, was it Tuck?' She addressed the boy in the corner of the room. 'We wouldn't have been playing around with the chemicals that bad, would we? Nuh-uh, not us, no way.'</p><p>Tuckers ears pricked. 'There's four cameras that could see us, one,' he pointed them out slowly, 'two, three, four. Not any more, but they were using their eyes to see. I have a ten-second gap, and then a quick loop of the empty room. It'll give us about fifteen minutes to go hunting.'</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath, that did not come from either of the two.<br/>
<em>'Ix-nay, on the unting-hay,' </em>Sam hissed, drawing her thumb across her throat in Tucker's direction. 'We were up to four?'</p><p>'Sorry, right, yep. Four.' Tucker confirmed, closing the laptop. 'So, uh, three. Three. Um.' His eyes were fixed firmly on the floor as he turned around. 'Oh! Look! There are little triangles on the tiles! This must've been a kitchen, before.' He crouched down to look closer. 'They have three points. Hey, they're textured a little bit! For grip, I guess. What do you call that on tiling, matte?'</p><p>'How do you know what "matte" is? Since when do you wear makeup?' Sam had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>'Hey! Concealer is every teenager's best friend, regardless of gender. You're lucky we didn't start counting at a higher number, because we'd've been counting my secret zits.' Tucker stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes. 'Two's easy. There's two spotlights over there, and they're the brightest thing in this room.'</p><p>'Hey, I'm pretty bright,' Tucker managed a grin, before looking around from ground level, where most of the gore was out of sight. 'I could outshine any dumb old lamps.' There was a gruesome hand from the victim that was hanging from the bench, and he raised his own hand to block it from his view.</p><p>'I mean it though, it smells disguisting down here,' Tucker added. 'What did they make all this fake blood from? Paint?'</p><p>'Those idiots,' Sam muttered. She was moving around the room slowly, looking for the cool patch again. 'I still can't see you, Danny, if we can see you we can help,'</p><p>
  <em>'No, please, don't do it,'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>'I'm looking for One Danny,' Sam said quietly to the room, 'My name is Sam and Tucker is here too, and we'd never hurt you,'</p><p>'One Danny,' Tucker started moving slowly, still crouched down. 'Let's go get some pizza, yeah? And some of those candy-apples that was back in the show area? What kind of pizza do you want?'</p><p>'I want a veggie pizza, obviously,' Sam said lightly. 'With lots of mushrooms and cheese.'</p><p>'A veggie pizza is just grass and dough,' Tucker sniffed. 'I want pepperoni, extra grease.'</p><p>'No wonder you have so many secret zits, Tucker Foley.' Sam was in the farthest corner of the room from the disgusting surgeon scene, away from the door. There was a dusty china cabinet, with a space between it and the corner, one that ran cold. She sat on the floor in front of it, and flapped a hand at Tucker. 'What about those corns on the cob? Would you like that, Danny? You can have all the butter and garlic you like,'</p><p>'Corn on the cob is only good with butter on it, hands down.' Tucker kept low to the ground as he approached over her shoulder. 'It's not even a contest.'</p><p>The patch of cold made a tiny noise.</p><p>'If you don't want pizza, you could have a hotdog?' Sam suggested. 'With all the fixings?'</p><p>'Remember that time you offered Paulina one, and immediately accidentally dropped it?' Tucker smiled.</p><p>'She was all like, "uh, sure, where is it though?" and you stole mine right out of my hands to cover?' Sam grinned, shaking her head ruefully. '"Here, Paulina, it's fresh!", and she said, "Is this tofu?"'</p><p>'Urg, tofu,' Tucker groaned dramatically.</p><p>'You haven't even tried it.'</p><p>'I don't need to.'</p><p>'Danny tried it once, didn't you Danny? You said you liked it.'</p><p>There was the tiniest little assenting noise like a breath from the cold patch.</p><p>'That's because it was fried.'</p><p>'Salt and pepper tofu is the best ever, Danny said so himself. Come at me.' She turned back. 'You wanna see if we can go and find some outside?'</p><p>A shaky breath.</p><p>'We could see if Nasty Burger is still open, I think I read somewhere that it would be open late tonight.' Tucker pulled out his phone to check. 'We have ten minutes left.'</p><p>'That's fine, we shouldn't be out too late anway. They may be weird, but our parents love us very much and would hate for anything to happen to us.'</p><p>'Do you have a curfew?'</p><p>'Yeah, but not for a while. It's a special night, and this place is crawling with teachers.'</p><p>Tucker took a shot in the dark. 'I mean, can you imagine what Mr Lancer would do if anything happened to us? He'd give anyone trying to get one on us detention for a year, whether they were a student or an adult.'</p><p>'He'd make them write a book report on Moby Dick.' Sam laughed.</p><p>'Oh, god, don't remind me.'</p><p>A tiny voice. 'Bad book.'</p><p>'Bad book!' Sam agreed. 'And how Lancer would read what he thought were the good bits aloud to us?'</p><p>'Nope, nuh-uh.' Tucker shook his head emphatically. 'I swear we -all- fell asleep when that happened.'</p><p>'I thought he was going to throw a fit when he noticed. At least he has a sense of humour though, did you see him earlier dressed as Captain Ahab? He threatened to make me read ahead,' she shuddered slightly.</p><p>'Oh god, that's worse than any of this,'</p><p>Another shaky breath. 'W-worse,'</p><p>'He said, "have this extra credit report on my desk by Monday", I thought I was going to have a heart attack. He really had me going,' Sam laughed.</p><p>'Five minutes,' Tucker warned. 'Hey, I still can't see my One Danny yet, can you Sam? I feel all weird if I don't get that fifth thing. Don't you?'</p><p>'Come on, Danny, we can go and find something to eat outside. You must be starving.' Sam prompted gently.</p><p>'C-can't-,'</p><p>'Yes you can, it's just you, me, and Tucker right now.'</p><p>'You can close your eyes on the way out, I know I will be,' Tucker grinned awkwardly. 'All of that's a big fat nope from me, dawg. No judgement here. We'll get outta this place, and find somewhere to chill out and stuff our faces.'</p><p>'B-but-'</p><p>Sam sucked in a breath and let it out. 'Say it with us, Danny. "Mom and Dad love you. They'd rather die than hurt you."'</p><p>'M-M-'</p><p>'Mom and Dad love you,' Tucker echoed, his eyes wide.</p><p>'M-Mom an' D' l-love you,' came a mumble.</p><p>'Mom and Dad love you,' Sam repeated.</p><p>'Mom'n D-Dad l-love you,'</p><p>'That's better,' Sam coaxed. 'Mom and Dad love you.'</p><p>'Breathe, dude. You can do this.'</p><p>A bigger breath, though nowhere near what could be called "big". It sounded like a rasp. 'Mom and Dad l-love you,'</p><p>'See? That's better,' Tucker lifted a hand in the coolness's direction. 'Come on, One Danny, you can do it,'</p><p>'Mom and Dad love you,' it was a little stronger. 'Mom and Dad love you,'</p><p>Daniel Fenton popped into vision.</p><p>He was curled up in the tightest ball, his hands fisted in his hair, his elbows and knees hiding his face.</p><p>'There he is! One Danny, wearing the dumbest zombie costume I've ever seen.' Tucker exchanged a grin with Sam.</p><p>'You're doing great, Danny.' Sam carefully laid one hand atop of his, to ease the tension of it. 'Come on, I want to go force-feed Tucker a vegetable. Won't that be fun?'</p><p>'Don't you dare! I have a streak going on!' Tucker raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>'I'm thinking corn with a side of nothing, hey?'</p><p>'T-tofu.' His hands were very slowly uncurling from his hair, the ball was loosening very slightly.</p><p>'What!? You traitor, Danny Fenton!'</p><p>'Well, it's not a vegetable,' Sam pointed out, 'I'm sure we could find a side to go with it, though, like broccoli?'</p><p>Tucker paled. 'Please, I'm still so young!'</p><p>Danny snaked out a hand towards them. 'C-can we go?'</p><p>'You bet,' Tucker said, checking his timer again. 'I'm going to eat pepperoni until I turn into one.' He took Danny's hand, and very carefully helped him to his feet.</p><p>Danny somehow managed to look smaller standing than he did sitting, and his eyes were red.</p><p>'Alright then, you two, eyes closed, and let's get out of here.' Sam took Tucker by the bag strap, and Danny by the elbow, and lead them both out of there as gently, but pointedly, as she could. 'You both need so much therapy, I swear.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>